


Fanmix: Immune (Lydia Martin)

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: beacon_hills, Dark, F/M, Fanmix, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for <a href="http://beacon-hills.livejournal.com/">beacon_hills</a> phase 2, challenge 22: to make any kind of Lydia-centric fanwork. The images and textures don't belong to me. Full artwork, .zip file and separate songs available.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix: Immune (Lydia Martin)

  
[](http://s1139.photobucket.com/albums/n560/youtoxic/Teen%20Wolf%20Land/?action=view&current=lydia_mix_front_zps1401945e.png) [ ](http://s1139.photobucket.com/albums/n560/youtoxic/Teen%20Wolf%20Land/?action=view&current=lydia_mix_back_zpsa2020973.png)

 

**1\. Fantasy - MS MR** ([♥](http://www.2shared.com/audio/6tuT5P9D/01_Fantasy.html))

Can I make a connection?  
Force myself in a dimension?  
Lost sight of myself  
If I could force my heart, my ears, my mind  
And I still get in line.  
Maybe I'll find something real  
Not a fantasy so divine.

\--

**2\. A Wall - Bat For Lashes** ([♥](http://www.2shared.com/audio/ITSga8J_/02_A_Wall.html))  
(Lydia/Peter)

From inside his mouth I licked the blood  
But he is roaring and biting I wash off the mud  
Because the tempest is out to wrestle the wild  
Stop charging my darling, come closer be quiet

\--

**3\. Our Hell - Emily Haines & The Soft Skeleton** ([♥](http://www.2shared.com/audio/ZYBcV7s7/03_Our_Hell.html))  
(Lydia/Jackson)

My hands will shake, my eyes will burn  
My throat will ache, watching you turn  
From me toward your friends  
What I thought it was it isn't now  
What I thought it was it isn't

\--

**4\. Immune - Low** ([♥](http://www.2shared.com/audio/AS4B-sjV/04_Immune.html))

Tell me is the time as slow  
Only when your eyes are closed  
Do we stand to waste some more?  
Am I still immune?  
Am I naked too?

\--

**5\. Easy - Dragonette** ([♥](http://www.2shared.com/audio/gDaC5u5n/05_Easy.html))  
(Lydia/Jackson)

You love me like a bull in a china shop  
Why do I stay if one day you'll break my heart?  
Ooh its easy, hard as it looks

Ask me how I never get with other guys  
Other guys with nicer rides and better style  
Ooh easy, hard as it looks

I could be a-doin' all of this on my own  
And thinkin' for myself, I'd be the only one  
It's easy, hard as it looks

\--

**6\. Gods & Monsters - Lana Del Rey** ([♥](http://www.2shared.com/audio/bn8z1Z48/06_Gods__Monsters.html))  
(Lydia/Peter)

In the land of Gods and Monsters  
I was an angel  
Living in the garden of evil  
Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed  
Shining like a fiery beacon

You got that medicine I need  
Fame, liquor, love, give it to me slowly  
Put your hands on my waist do it softly  
Me and God, we don't get along, so now I sing

No one's gonna take my soul away  
Living like Jim Morrison  
Headed towards a fucked up holiday  
Motel, sprees, sprees and I'm singing

Fuck yeah, give it to me  
This is heaven  
What I truly want  
Is innocence lost.  
Innocence lost.

\--

**7\. Written In Blood - She Wants Revenge** ([♥](http://www.2shared.com/audio/xj2EucQK/07_Written_In_Blood.html))  
(Lydia, Peter/Lydia)

You feel like home up against me so close,  
Though we've just met tonight.  
There's still so much that we still don't know,  
But I'm fairly certain  
That we just might work out right.  
Then again it can all go up in flames,  
And I'll take you down in the name of love.  
But for now let's kiss hard,  
Fuck the games.  
All or nothing, it's written in blood

\--

**8\. DNA - The Kills** ([♥](http://www.2shared.com/audio/kLeS6vnE/08_DNA.html))

Your mind would never ache,  
When you were young and sound  
The way your heart aches now,  
You feel you sent them onto ground  
Love, love, love til' you got enough,  
Dance, dance, dance, if you got no love around you  
Love, love, love, til' you got enough,  
Dance, dance, dance, til' there's no one left to hound you

\--

**9\. Guilty Kisses - Ilya** ([♥](http://www.2shared.com/audio/BDhTNMDP/09_Guilty_Kisses.html))  
(Lydia/Jackson)

Please look at me your eyes, say much  
Please look at me your eyes, say much

I look forward to moving to our new place  
Cozy, fireplace, bedroom set  
Perfect little family, in a perfect little home

Maybe things will be different then  
Maybe your kisses will be guiltless then  
Your kisses are guilty kisses

\--

**10\. Still Falling - The Morning After Girls** ([♥](http://www.2shared.com/audio/nR4i6IeU/10_Still_Falling.html))  
(Lydia/Jackson)

On the bed that was already made,  
He was all that would ever be left of you now.  
Didn't think you would know what to say,  
In a time that he's taking it all away from you now.  
All that she's holding, is nothing.  
Fall, then you keep falling,  
Until you learn to lose.

\--

[[DOWNLOAD FULL MIX]](http://www.2shared.com/file/ib8ERxA6/Lydia_Mix.html)  



End file.
